Saving the Doctors Cullen
by TwiFic Doctorward Contest
Summary: After losing their sister, Edward and Emmett become doctors in the hopes of saving others from her fate. Love comes along when they least expect it, saving them from a lifetime of solitude. Entry for the TwiFic Doctorward Contest.


**TwiFic Doctorward Contest**

**Title:**Saving the Doctors Cullen

**Prompt #:**38 and 15

**Pairing:**Edward and Bella, Emmett and Rose

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Summary:**After losing their sister, Edward and Emmett become doctors in the hopes of saving others from her fate. Love comes along when they least expect it, saving them from a lifetime of solitude.

**Word Count:**10,750

**Disclaimer: **The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"Call me Coach, not Dr. Cullen. Dude - you, your parents, treatment- are a team and I'm the coach. Our goal is to beat the cancer and make sure it doesn't come back. Do you have any questions for me?"

Little dude starts grabbing his blanket tighter in his fist, while biting his lip. "Ummm, I keep hearing my mom say I have ALL but you said cancer. I don't understand."

"Good question. This is really confusing at first, I know." I put my hand on his shoulder and try to explain without scaring the kid any more than he already is." You have a type of cancer called Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia, or ALL for short. It's my job to worry about that though, I want you to relax and practice up on your Xbox skills. All right?"

He nods in understanding.

"We'll have to take some blood today so I can plan out our next plays, okay, Dude?"

"Okay." He wrings the blanket harder, looking scared as shit. "Can you please call me Seth?"

"Of course, Seth. Now I'm going to look over your information and send the nurses in to get the Xbox going." I smile and head for my office. I stop at the nurses' station, and send them in to set him up and order the blood draws I need.

I try not to call patients by their names, it gives me some distance. I know their names, it's not like I forget them, but I can't let them see me scared or too attached. These kids need to see me as fearless, bigger than their cancer. They need to not worry and trust me.

I open Seth's records and start getting an idea of where we are. I think they caught it early enough that he has a good chance of beating it

Nurse Jessica runs into my office out of breath. "Coach, we have a problem. The new patient is trying to kick the phlebotomist and won't stop screaming."

I stand up from my desk grinning like a fool. "No shit! Good to know the kid has some fight left in him, he's going to need it." Jessica looks at me like I've sprouted horns. This of course makes me laugh, which isn't helping. "Well, not for the staff, but for treatment. Good to see he isn't giving up."

I hear him as soon as I step into the hall. "Get away from me you blood sucking vampire! I want my doctor, right now! Stop touching me!"

I get in the room as fast as I can. "Whoa! Everybody calm down. What's going on, Seth?"

"This lady was really mean. It hurt a lot, and she just keeps poking me." Wide eyed and pissed off, he's pointing to the spots where she tried to draw blood. I can see she obviously missed the vein and moved the needle around in his arm trying to find it. What a hack. "I asked her to stop but she just went for the other arm. Now she wants to jam that thing in my wrist. I want my mom and I want outta here." He stops fighting and starts crying.

I hate seeing kids cry more than anything. It reminds me of Alice and makes my heart ache. I rub the spot on my chest where her name is inked and sigh. I have to get my head back in the game.

"Your mom had to go to work, Seth. She'll be here after dinner and she's staying overnight. I already made the arrangements. This lady won't touch you again. I promise."

The woman turns to me. She reminds me of that pain-in-the-ass tattletale we all knew as a kid. "Doctor, your patient simply wouldn't stop moving. I had to restrain him and he kicked me! You shouldn't be letting him get away with this."

"What is your name?" I ask as calmly as I can, while clenching my fist.

"Tanya," she says, as she bats her fake eyelashes like she's in a bar trying to pick me up.

"Well then, Tanya. Seth here is busy trying to fight cancer. He's had a lumbar puncture, blood tests, a bone marrow aspiration - he's been through enough. The last thing he needs is you using him like a pincushion. I'll be speaking to your supervisor. You, Tanya, are no longer allowed to touch any patient of mine. And if we're being honest, I'd like to see you fired."

Tears gather in her eyes as she storms out of the room. Seth cracks a grin.

I turn to Jessica who is in shock and say, "Please call the Special Team. I'll wait here with Seth. I don't want him to hurt anyone else today." She nods and heads for the nurses' station.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with her. It won't happen again, alright?"

"Yeah, alright," he nods. "It was pretty awesome how you made her cry. I think I like you, Coach."

"You aren't too bad yourself." I grin and shake my head. "You gotta understand though, the nurses that work here are never trying to hurt you and only want you to win the game. No more kicking?"

I put my hand out and he agrees. "No more kicking." We shake on it.

I hear the door open and hear, "You called for me? I'm with the Special Team."

"Yes, I did. I'm Dr. Emmett Cullen, aka Coach, and this is Seth. We need a blood draw and just had a very bad experience with a vampire."

"Oh no! I am so sorry to hear that. My name is Rosalie and I'm a phlebotomist, not a vampire." She shakes our hands and looks over Seth's arms.

"She did a number on you." Rosalie is shaking her head in anger and trying to assess where she can take blood from without causing him any further pain.

As she gets her gloves on and starts to get what she needs together she asks, "So, Seth, why don't you tell me about yourself? What is your favorite football team?"

After a little hesitation he answers, "The Seahawks, of course."

"Ahh, yes. Our Superbowl Champs. My favorite player is Marshawn Lynch, because we both love skittles. Who is yours?" She has the tourniquet on already and Seth is so excited to be talking football with a pretty blonde, he doesn't even notice.

"He can't be your favorite because of Skittles! That's crazy! He leads the team in touchdowns and has 1,257 rushing yards. That's why he is my favorite." He looks over to me, "Do you hear this, Coach? Skittles!"

I can't help but laugh. "I hear it, Seth. I do. Crazy talk if you ask me. Russell Wilson carried the team last year."

He's so upset he misses the needle being inserted completely. "Seth, please stay still. We'll school the Coach on who carried the team after I'm done. Did I hurt you at all?" Rosalie asks.

"No, it didn't hurt at all. You're awesome!"

Rosalie smiles as she carefully inserts each tube, finishes up and takes her gloves off. "I'm glad I could help. You can ask for me anytime you want."

"Good job, Seth!" We fist bump and blow it up. "I need to get back to work. Can you hang out, eat some lunch, chillax for me?"

He yawns and nods his head. "Okay."

I turn to Rosalie, "Can I talk to you in my office for a minute?"

She looks surprised but says, "Of course. Lead the way."

I hold the door for her and gesture for her to have a seat as I plop into my own chair across from her.

"I want to thank you for everything you did in there. Seth is right, you're awesome. I know everyone here works their ass off and are often under appreciated." I look in her eyes and hope I look as sincere as I feel. "That's why I wanted to make sure you know how much you helped Seth and I today. I can't treat him without knowing what I'm up against. You made that possible, while helping him learn to trust me. So, thank you. "

She doesn't shy away from my compliments, but smiles in appreciation. "You're welcome. It means a lot to me that I was able to help." She shifts in her seat as she plays with her earring. "I hope this isn't too forward of me, but will you please give me the name of the evil bitch who hurt him? I'd love to run needles through all her veins, but will settle for reporting her ass."

Damn, I really like this woman. "I'm planning on making a call to her supervisor as soon as we're finished to see that she is fired. But you're welcome to report Tanya yourself, also."

I lean back and really look at Rosalie for the first time. She's stunning - gorgeous gray-blue eyes and long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. How the hell did I miss it before? I rub my eyes with my fingertips in an attempt to get it together. "I must admit it's nice to see someone who cares so much for their patients and isn't afraid to speak up."

Her cheeks turn pink and she gives me a small smile. "Speaking up is...well let's just say it's never been an issue for me." Her smile fades as she continues. "As for my patients...um...I watched my gram suffer through dialysis for years. I chose this job for a reason; to make a difference, no matter how big or small." She shakes her head, willing tears away. "Sorry, I should probably get back to work. I didn't intend to over share and make you uncomfortable."

I stand as she does. The last thing I want is for her to leave. It would mean missing my chance to discover if this instant attraction could lead to something more. She's right, though, we both have work to do.

"No need to apologize. I'd actually love to hear more." I shove my hands in my pockets and flex my arms. "Would you like to have lunch with me some time?"

"Wow. Is this what you do to all the new staff? Get them alone to make your move?" I'm getting the death glare from this woman and it's turning me on.

"Damn. I never intended to make you feel that way. I just like talking to you. To answer your question - no. Never. I, uh, got over the dating staff thing during my residency and have been quite alone ever since." I try to smile and fail. I rub my neck in frustration and try my best not to look like the creep she is accusing me of being.

"My mistake. I just assumed," she points at my chest and I look down, utterly lost. "You know the muscles, the dimples - I figured you were banging every nurse here."

My eyebrows arch and my mouth pops open. She has no filter and I love it. I squeeze my eyes shut and shake my head. "The muscles are from working out to relieve some stress. Everyone needs an outlet. Mine, however, is not the staff."

We both start to laugh. Not chuckle, but deep belly, did-I-really-just-say-that, eyes water laughing. It feels like heaven. Rosalie is trying to say sorry, but snorts every time. I'm wiping tears off my cheeks and telling her to stop.

Eventually we compose ourselves. There is a second where we just stare at each other. My heart pounds and I hear her breath hitch. I know there is something between us. "After accusing me of being a sleaze ball, I think you owe me. What do you say Rosalie? I'm only asking for you to have lunch with me." I give her the smile my mom loves, the one that makes my cheeks dimple more than usual.

She grins and puts her finger on her chin - studying me. "Call me Rose. And yes, Emmett, I'll have lunch with you. Just tell me the time and place. I'll be there."

I look up at the clock on my wall and decide tomorrow seems years away. "Now, Rose. Let's go now."

She smiles wider and I hope to hell she feels this too.

"Why Coach? Why not have the kids call you doctor?" Rose asks, as she eats her gyro. She eats gyros, not salads and fancy stuff I can't pronounce - real food.

"I don't like doctors." She cocks an eyebrow in question. "Oh, you want the long answer." I take a bite of my burger and try to decide how much to let her know. "Doctors give you statistics, ugh, your chance of survival. It only serves to make someone focus on their chance of not making it — the negative." My knee starts to bounce as my nerves kick in. "Coaches don't give a shit what their teams chances are of winning. They give them the best plays to win against their opponent, cheer them on, make corrections." Rose reaches across the table and lays her hand atop mine in reassurance.

"Ahh, fuck it." I squeeze her hand." I was a jock, the star football player, until my little sister got cancer. I donated platelets, blood, bone marrow- it took me out of the game. I don't regret it for one second. Never." I take a deep breath and gather myself. "I watched how the percentages ruled everything, especially her." I take deep breath and try not to cry. "Alice died of cancer, of ALL, at just twelve years old. I decided then I was going to be a doctor that helped people fight cancer, not 'the odds'."

She looks at me through teary eyes in understanding. "I'm so sorry." She shakes her head and takes a deep breath. "You know, I thought you were just going to say it's easier for kids to pronounce or it's less scary for them." She releases my hand and tells me to eat, as she takes a bite herself. We both need to get back to work and our patients can't afford us being unfocused because we're hungry.

"Can I ask where Seth's family is?" I can tell this has really been bugging her as I guess it should. No kid should go through treatment alone.

"Sure, his mom really is at work. The family needs health insurance and money to keep paying the bills. She's a single mom without much choice." I shrug. I see it more and more everyday, parents choosing to keep their house or sit with their sick kid. "It sucks, but it is actually very common. Her family is watching Seth's sister, Leah, so that she can stay at night."

"Ugh. I hate that. I hate that he's alone. And I hate that she is somewhere working her ass off, feeling like shit 'cause she can't be with him, just as much." She looks at me, as if I can help her choose to feel anger or pity. So much emotion bubbling right under the surface, she looks unsure which one will erupt first.

"Enough work talk. Tell me about yourself. Any siblings, family, are you from around here?" I take another massive bite of my burger and gesture for her to answer.

"I have one idiot twin brother, Jasper." She smiles as she says his name, her love for him obvious. "He's the naked drunk guy at every party, dresses in drag for Halloween, hairy ass cheeks on display and all." She giggles, thinking of more ridiculousness I'm sure. "I was born and raised here in Seattle. Dad is in banking, mom works in retail. I worked at a clinic before taking the extra courses to join the Special Team here. What about you? Spill it."

"I have one brother, who's also a doctor, but his focus is research. If Edward doesn't find the cure for cancer, no one will."

The memories hit me like a truck, me trying to make Alice laugh while Edward read study after study. Boy's nose was always in a book or at a computer screen. We make a hell of a team though. Rose clears her throat, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"So mom runs the Remembering Alice Foundation to help families of cancer patients. Dad is an Emergency physician right down the street at the UW Medical Center. I've always called Seattle home, too."

We chat some more and head back to work. Our numbers are exchanged with the promise to have dinner soon. As she walks away I get a view of her ass for the first time and it's perfect. The line where ass cheek meets leg is my weakness. Hers is exceptional - not too long, not too short- it tells me there is no sag and more than enough to grab. There isn't a thing about her I don't adore.

_**Edward pov**_

"Hello, Dr. Cullen."

"Hi, Emmett. You have a minute?" I ask. I need advice and can't think of anyone else to call. My brother has always been brutally honest, which is just what I need today.

"Oh. Um, yeah, sure, Edward. What's up?"

"You okay? You sound awfully disappointed to be hearing from your favorite brother." Something's up, alright. Emmett is the most enthusiastic person I know.

"Yeah, I just thought you were someone else. Caught me off guard. Is this about one of my patients?"

"No. It's about a girl. Well, not a girl, a woman. A perfectly beautiful and intelligent woman named Bella."

Even the way her name passes my lips makes me smile. I saw her for the first time last month. Mom had me make a deposit for the foundation since the bank is on my way to work. I walked in and the most beautiful voice greeted me with "Welcome to Washington Federal. How may I help you?" I was startled by her simple beauty, brown hair and eyes, fair complexion with a slight pink blush on her cheeks, glossy lips begging to be kissed, the bit of cleavage showing at the v in her blouse - stunning.

"I want to get to know her. But…..but I don't know how."

"Dude! Is she new at the lab? After the last crazy chick I thought you'd steer clear of the interns. What was her name again? She was hot but..."

I can't listen to any more about my less fortunate choices in women. "Victoria," I say over his rambling. "Her name was Victoria. I did learn my lesson; Bella works at the bank."

"Oh, good. Have you tried asking her out? It's not complicated, dude. Ask the girl to go get ice cream, or coffee. Maybe a movie, so you can't clam up and act all weird."

He always has to be a smart ass. "Why do I even bother?" I smile and continue checking some results I got in and see a file of Emmett's patient, and he's going to need intrathecal chemotherapy. "Hey, while I have you on the phone, I took a look at the lab results you sent over today."

"Seth's? Please don't tell me I need to give this kid chemo in the spine."

"Sorry, I'm not sure why you sent me this one. You know we have to stop the lymphoma from going to the brain. I recommend you start treatment now."

"Ahh fuck. There goes my good day." I can feel his frustration. I remember Alice getting spinal chemo, and the pain she was in. Losing her hair, having tingling hands and feet, becoming less like her perky self every day.

I appeared less affected than Emmett, his heart always on display, much unlike mine. I read more, submitted her for more studies with dad's help. I tried my damnedest to save her- while Emmett was her cheerleader. In the end her cancer won, but her death was not in vain. We learned who we were and how to work together. My family will never be whole without Alice, but we're fighting like hell to keep others from our fate. One patient, one treatment, one dollar at a time, we're helping.

"Alright, thanks bro, I gotta call his mother. And hey, ask the girl out. She'd be lucky to have you." He hangs up before I can say bye or thank him.

It dawns on me that he must feel attached to this patient already and was afraid his personal feeling would skew his judgment. I flag the file so I can be sure to watch it closely. I need to make sure Emmett acts as aggressively as the cancer calls for. We can't afford to let him hold back to spare his patient pain.

I head to the lunch room where my salad awaits. As I eat, I look up beautiful in other languages. I've only seen Bella three times in the last month, but I dream of her every night. How is this level of desire possible for someone I hardly know? Part of me is afraid to get to know her and have my dreams crushed - the other is terrified of living the rest of my life never being loved for who I am. Being loved for money or looks is easy, but not what I long for. I've had plenty of women want to fuck me in hopes of landing a doctor. I'm left feeling used and unlovable, both things I'd like to avoid.

Small talk is not my forte, so finding a way to ask her out has been a struggle. I'm hoping calling her beautiful, in as many languages google translates, will help break the ice. Beau, schon, bonita, meili… this could take me days, but it's a welcome distraction. I work, run, and help mom with foundation events, but other than that I'm home. Alone. I don't dislike my life; I just get so tired of only hearing my own thoughts.

I look at the signup sheet of volunteers the bulletin board. The generosity of my coworkers always surprises me. They happily attend the foundation fundraisers, buy raffle tickets, and donate to the chinese auctions. It makes me proud to be part of the staff here. Every spring we get a group together to clean and spruce up Alice's park next to the hospital. It's one of the things the foundation supports, being as it is most used by siblings of hospital patients. We all wear hot pink shirts, Alice's favorite color, and try our best to make it a fun day. It's scheduled for two weekends from now and already we have more than enough people signed up to help. I send mom a quick text so she knows to order enough shirts and Emmett one to remind him to mark it on his calendar.

_**Emmett pov- one week later**_

Since there is no casual way of telling Rose I need to spend my life with her after two dates; I at least need her to meet my family. The park cleaning day will be perfect - she can meet them all, but everyone will be busy and not focused solely on her.

I bounce my knee waiting for her to answer the phone. She makes me so nervous and blissfully happy all at once. After the third ring she answers with a simple hello. I can hear the smile in her voice and my nerves ease up.

"Hey, Rosie. How are you?"

"I'm good. What's up?"

"So look, the foundation cleans Alice's park next to the hospital every year. Would you ahh...would you like to come with me? It's next Sunday afternoon."

"Thank you for asking me. I know it must be a special day for your family. I'd be honored to go with you."

"Really? You realize my family will be there, right?"

"I would hope so! Oh shit, you said Sunday. Will it be ok if I bring my roommate? We have plans to hang out that day since we rarely see each other."

"Of course! The more the merrier. What's her name again?"

"Bella. Between us both working and her going to school at night, it's hard to make plans."

Bella. That name is so familiar but I have no clue why. Maybe it's a teen celebrity or something. Working with kids surrounds me in Disney, Nickelodeon, and all things pop. At least the Justin Bieber thing is over. That was hell.

"Do you want me to swing by your place and pick you both up for breakfast and then we can head over to the park?"

"That sounds perfect. I'll let her know."

"Maybe I'll drag my brother along so Bella doesn't feel like a third wheel."

"She'll probably appreciate that. You're always so thoughtful. Am I going to see you before then?"

Hell yes! I worry about being the creepy-clingy guy, but knowing she wants to see me too erases my fears. I can't help but tease her a little. "You want to see me, do you?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

"How about I pick you up in about twenty minutes and we grab a bite to eat?"

"I think that sounds perfect."

This woman doesn't mince her words and goes right for what she wants. I'm damn thankful it's me.

_**Edward Pov**_

I get a three mile run in before meeting Emmett for breakfast. It helps clear my head and get me ready for the day. Physically, the work of cleaning up the park is simple, but emotionally it's draining. It reminds me of going to a funeral; something about sharing memories of those we love and saying goodbye is exhausting.

Looking over all the booths as I enter the diner, trying to spot my brother is simple thanks to my height. I spot his curly black hair and massive shoulders, but am taken back by the two people with whom he shares a table. Here I was thinking he wanted to spend some time with me alone. Apparently I was mistaken.

As I walk to them, I see the girl sitting across from Emmett is Bella. Fuck! My throat feels so tight I can hardly breathe, and my entire body breaks out in a nervous sweat. I'm not prepared for this. But Bella is here and beautiful as ever. _Should I turn around? How did he even find her? Who is the other woman with them?_Curiosity mingled with the fact that I am incapable of missing an opportunity to see Bella, get the best of me and I walk the rest of the distance to the table.

"Edward! Glad you could make it. This is Rose, my girlfriend, and her roommate Bella. Ladies, my brother Edward." He has no idea what he's done. Both ladies are politely smiling, but Rose can't hide the question in her eyes and Bella looks as nervous as I feel. With a look of what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you he says, "Join us, ya know, stop looking at me like that and have a seat."

My muscles are frozen and I can't sit or speak. He has a girlfriend. And she has a roommate. All normal things, not an attempt to fix me up with anyone.

"Edward? Hi. Please have a seat. I don't bite." I look at the girl I dream of every night and notice her blush. Her cheeks are the perfect shade of red. I apologize and sit down.

"Wait a second. This is the Edward I hear about?" Rose points to me as if I'm not here and looks at her. Bella tells Rose to "shut up" through clenched teeth, and ducks her head. "Huh. Sorry I never put two and two together," Rose says with a shrug.

"What the fuck is going on? What did I miss?" Emmett asks, like only he would.

Rose pats his cheek and says, "You know the guy Bella goes on and on about? 'He's so tall, has perfectly messy bronze hair and the prettiest green eyes, and he's involved in charity work, blah, blah, blah.' It's your brother."

"No way!" His eyes get big, and he looks at me. How this man, who is so clueless, became a doctor still amazes me. "Oh. Sorry, dude I had no idea this is the same girl you called me about. That's why the name was so familiar." The jerk that shares my DNA laughs, shakes his head, and goes right back to reading over the menu with Rose.

Bella and I look at each other, mouths gaping like fish out of water. I pull on my hair and decide we need to start over. "Hi Bella. I'm Edward Cullen. It's nice to officially meet you."

"Hi Edward. I had no idea." She bows her head again and it makes me irate. I never want her to feel embarrassed for being attracted to me.

"Hey, none of that. We were all thrown for a loop this morning. Let's make the best of it, okay?"

Bella looks up at me with those gorgeous brown eyes and nods. "Okay."

"I'm glad you didn't decide to make a run for it, Edward." Emmett chuckles. "Edward is really fast. Like tri-state champ in high school fast. I like to think I taught him everything he knows."

Smug bastard. I've lost count of how many times we've had this conversation. He honestly thinks he helped me. Luckily, I can finally laugh about it. I raise my eyebrow and smile at him. "You beat the hell out of me as a kid. Emmett was a, shall we say 'husky' child. I learned early on that my only chance in surviving was to outrun him. I got better as the years went on and he got stronger."

"Yeah. And by our teens no one messed with the Cullens 'cause Ed would catch you and then I'd beat your ass." Emmett smiles, leans back and puts his arm around Rose. "Ahh, those were the days. I wish you girls could have seen us then."

"I think we're just fine with the grown up version." Rose leans over to Emmett and they kiss ever so quickly. I'm filled with happiness for and jealousy of my brother. I glance over at Bella and smile. She seems to be delighted for her friend.

We order our breakfasts and thankfully the other side of the table has no problem carrying on a conversation that keeps us all chatting. There is so much more to Bella than I ever could have known. She works full time as a bank teller, is going to school for a degree in financial management, and training for a promotion. When I comment on how remarkable it is that she is able to accomplish so much, she brushes it off as though it's no big deal. She is driven, intelligent, and so much more beautiful in person than in my dreams. I forgot - the shine to her hair, the sparkle in her eye, the tone in her voice- everything about her draws me in. How am I ever going to go home and let her spend a minute not by my side?

I keep an eye on the time to be sure we're at the park in plenty of time to help mom. Esme tends to become a ball of nerves on days like this. It makes her happy to have Alice remembered, but breaks her heart just the same. We'd all do anything to have her back but sometimes I wonder if mom would rather leave us to be with Alice - choose death over the pain. She sees a therapist and has been working through her feelings for years. It's never easy though.

Seeing Emmett so happy will thrill her. She worries that we'll be bachelors forever, but dad always assures her we're each waiting for the right person to come along. Hopefully today we can prove him right.

_**Emmett Pov - 3 months later**_

"What needs to happen to remove the stick from your brother's ass? He is seriously pissing me off." I get up from the couch to meet Rose at my front door she just slammed shut. She's pacing in the entryway and talking with her hands. It's turning me on but I keep my mouth shut. "You need to understand. I chose Bella over my twin brother! They dated one summer when dad let Jasper work at the bank." Her eyes roll in frustration. "He had her move into the apartment we shared and then broke up with her. I made_ him_ leave. I liked her that much." She shakes her head. "To be completely honest my brother is also a fucking pig, but yeah. I really care about Bella."

"Rose, what are you talking about?"

"Edward. Mr. Goodie two shoes, curing cancer, thinks he's too good to talk to the rest of the world, breaking Bella's heart. He's such an asshole."

"Whoa! Hold on." I'm trying to comprehend everything she said about my brother. Dude doesn't always make the best first impression but it's usually because his shyness and uncertainty get in the way. He adores Bella and very much approves of Rose and I. "I'm missing something. There has to be some misunderstanding. What did he do to Bella?"

Hand on her hip, finger pointing at me she says, "You mean what he won't do. He won't sleep with her! He's around all the time helping her study, bringing her food, touching and kissing her, but then - nothing. Bella thinks she must not be attractive or good enough for him. After he left today she broke down in a puddle of tears." The fight finally starts to leave her and she walks over and puts her arms around my waist and her head on my chest. "I don't like seeing her hurt, Emmett. It's not right."

While rubbing her back in reassurance, I explain what I think Edward is doing. "Besides the no sex thing, he sounds like a man in love, Rosie. He wouldn't be spending all his time with her if he didn't care. I think it's actually the opposite and he thinks she's too good for him. I'll call him. Promise."

"Are you sure? I have no issue with confronting him myself." I hold her closer. She is so strong. This woman would take on the world for the people she loves.

"I'm sure. You'd scare the boy to death. He'd never come to your place again." We both laugh, knowing it's true.

Our lips find each other, and Rose goes straight for the button on my pants. "I'm glad you didn't give me a chance to doubt myself."

"You're welcome for only waiting until the third date. I could have bent you over my desk the first time we met, but you already thought I was a creep." I smile, lift her up by her ass, and carry her to the bedroom.

"You had the whole hot doctor thing going on though. The white coat over scrubs, all passionate about an adorable patient, and the dimples. I wanted to jump on you as soon as Isaw the dimples."

"Mmm, good to know." Clothes are flying and she spreads out across my bed, already naked and waiting. I give her my best smile before leaning over and positioning myself.

We don't go slow, ever. Rose throws her legs around my waist and shoves my face into her neck. I kiss her there and move down to suck her nipples into my mouth one by one.

"Give me that big hard cock."

I do as ordered and don't stop. Her hips meet my every thrust and we're both sweating from head to toe in minutes. Her nails dig into back and then my hips. It's like she has a secret file of all things that make my dick twitch. My breath gets heavier and I can't stop myself from fucking her harder, faster, and deeper. I need more.

She has my pelvic bones in her palms and pushes and pulls me right where she wants. She lets me think I'm in control but we both know she's running the show. I hold myself up with one arm and snake the other under her so I can pull her closer and grab her ass.

Her moans start getting louder, letting me know she's close. I speed up and kiss her with every ounce of strength I have left. She grabs onto the headboard and grinds herself against me. I moan into her mouth as she starts chanting, "Right there, don't stop, more, don't fucking stop." She tosses her head back in ecstasy just before her muscles tense and then go limp. She smacks my ass and says "come for me." With a grunt and I couple more thrusts I feel my balls tighten and I come so hard my mind goes blank. Collapsing on my back, I wonder what I did right in life to ever deserve a woman as perfect for me as Rose.

"I fucking love you."

"I fucking love you, too. Go call your brother."

_**Edward pov**_

"Hey Edward. Ya gotta minute?"

"Sure. I'm at home cleaning, since Bella is in class."

I run before work now, handle errands and take care of my own home when she is in class at night. While she studies, I read science reports and findings. For the first time in recent memory, I'm not alone. There is someone to share my life with, I don't mind moving my schedule to work with hers.

"Speaking of Bella. Rose is concerned and asked me to give you a call."

"Why? What's wrong? Is Bella hurt?"

"Chill out. Nothing happened." I hear him mumble, "That's the problem."

"Emmett. I don't understand."

I hear my brother take a deep breath and his voice shakes as he says, "I know. I'm going to be straight with you. You aren't a virgin - I walked in on you that time in college. So you aren't saving yourself for marriage. Why, uh, why haven't you slept with Bella?"

The phone slips out my hand and hits the floor. I'm terrified of screwing this up. What if I'm not good enough, or we move too fast, or too slow? Wheels of doubt and confusion start spinning in my mind. How does Emmett know? Why is Rose concerned? Oh fuck. I'm going to lose her. I fucked up already. Rose hates me. I've never seen my brother this happy in all his life. Never. I can't jeopardize his relationship. And mom. Mom is so happy that we aren't alone, she's smiling again, which in turn makes dad happy. I've ruined the happiness of my entire family.

I hear a faint voice saying hello. It takes me a minute to realize it's my phone. I pick it up and say hello.

"What the fuck, dude? You scared me!" Emmett takes a couple of deep breaths. "Bella really likes you, Edward. She's worried you don't feel the same way about her and she's upset. Call her. Just call her and I'm sure you two can straighten this out."

"Okay. Are you sure she wants to hear from me? Please tell Rosalie I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Yes! I'm sure. Stop crying. Rose isn't mad at you. She only wants the best for you and Bella. Call her."

"Okay. Thank you, Emmett. Thank you."

"Welcome. I'm here if you need me."

He hangs up and I'm left with my thoughts again. I can't just call her. I have to see her, so I drive to her apartment, though I know she isn't home yet. Sitting in the rain waiting for her seems appropriate punishment.

_**Emmett pov - later that night**_

_What is that noise?_ I snuggle in closer to the soft warm thing under my head, hoping it stops. I shift around trying to get comfortable, but I can't find my arm, and my face is stuck. There goes that noise again. I moan out a low, "stop," and squeeze my eyes shut. Is someone grabbing me? What the fuck?

"Emmett. Emmett, your phone is ringing. Move off me and I'll make sure it's not the hospital. Emmett!"

Realizing it's Rose, I turn my face and kiss her chest. Maybe she'll let me sleep longer if I have sex with her first. I can try.

"Dammit, Emmett! Not now. Answer your phone!"

"You're mean. So mean." I fumble around on the nightstand until I find the thing. "Edward, I said you could call me, but dude, it's the middle of the night." I start to sit up, trying to let Rose sleep undisturbed by my conversation.

"I'm sorry to wake you, Dr. Cullen. This is Jessica at Children's." The words hit me like a shot of adrenaline to the heart. I head to my study and shut the door.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Seth Clearwater. I promised to notify you the minute his labs came back. I'm sorry, Doctor. They haven't changed."

"But we've done everything! Every-fucking-thing we could! Are you sure the numbers are accurate?" This cannot be. I won't lose him. No.

"I had them run again to be sure."

"Fuck… Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." I hate this feeling of losing. I don't play by the odds but I know them. I know the window of time we have to save him is shrinking by the minute and we've tried everything in our arsenal. "Thank you, Jessica, for letting me know. I'll be in shortly. I need to make some phone calls today."

"I'm sorry again for waking you. The results will be in your office."

As quietly as possible I make my way into the basement. I starting hitting the punching bag I keep for moments like this and get angrier with every punch I throw. Fuck cancer. I'm too frustrated for this to even help. Feeling like a volcano ready to explode, I scream out.

Footsteps echo through the house and Rose starts calling my name. Keeping my assault up on the bag, I don't answer her. I don't know how to handle this with another person. I need to be alone.

"Emmett, are you okay?"

"No." I don't look at her. I can't.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." She's walking closer to me and I want to keep her away. Can't she tell?

"What can I do?"

"Leave me alone. I need to be alone." She's pissed. I don't talk to her like this and there's no excuse for it.

She crosses her arms and stares at me. She isn't leaving and my shirt hanging open over her body is making me want her.

"You know what I need? You. On your knees, legs spread open and ready." I kneel on the ground behind her, line my dick up and push into her. I put my arms around the front of her hips and my hands on the ground so she can't move. Anger and lust run through me like a wildfire. I'm consumed. I'm not thinking of anything but feeling good, even if only for a minute.

Rose moans and starts to whimper. I take it as a sign that she likes it and thrust harder. She feels so good. Her ass against me and her pussy tighter than usual, almost too tight. She's mumbling something but I'm not slowing down to focus on it.

"Stop. You're hurting me." The word stop breaks my trance and I realise how wrong this is. It's one thing to have a bad day, tell her, and have sex to ease some tension. This is me taking out years of anger and doubt out on her. I sit back on my heels and hold my head in my hands.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I'm so fucking sorry."

"Hey. Hey." She wraps her arms around me and lays her head atop mine. I turn and lay my head in her lap and she runs her hands through my hair.

"You need to tell me what that phone call was about or I can't help you."

"I'm scared."

"Of what?" She uses the sweet high voice all the best moms have and I start to sob.

"Everything. Losing Seth. His sister not getting to have the brother she deserves. His mom losing her son. The hatred everyone who has loved that boy will have for me. Disappointing you, my family. Not being enough. What if cancer robs me of everyone I love? What if Alice was just the beginning? What if our kids gets cancer and I fail them?"

Rose holds me tighter to make me feel safe, like she can hug me so damn hard all this pain will disappear. "You aren't alone in this. I'm here. I'm always here. Emmett Cullen, you are the most loving, dedicated man I know. You can never disappoint me." I hear her voice break with her own crying. I know how much she believes what she's saying, but can I?

"You can't save everyone. I wish you could, but you can't. You work so hard to do what's best for your patients, no one could ask for more. No one doubts you but yourself. Of all people, you should know to live for today and let tomorrow worry about itself. Each day is a gift. A gift that shouldn't be wasted in doubt or fear." She rocks us both and wipes our tears. When my breathing finally returns to normal, she smiles at me with the most gorgeous watery eyed smile. "You really worry about kids? Kids we haven't talked about or conceived?"

Shit, I said that out loud. "Yes. I'm fucking terrified to admit it, but I need you. I don't want to be alone anymore. I want you and all you're willing to give me. I hope one day you'll honor me by making me your husband and a father."

"You really mean it? You really want to marry me?"

I cradle her face in my hands, look into her eyes, and answer, "I want nothing more."

Edward pov

I've been sitting in the rain, awaiting her arrival, for over an hour. I'm cold, tired, and shivering, but still vigilant in my watch for her approach. She has to know how much I love her. It seems ridiculous that in the four and a half months since I first met Bella at the bank, I know she's mysoul's other half. People spend their lives searching but I'll never need to, it's her. I'm sure of it.

I would rather watch her sleep and suffer through exhaustion than miss an opportunity to see her face . Watching her is better than any movie, play, or opera. She is my obsession.

I know, for both our sakes, that I need to remain dedicated at work and give us both space to be individuals. I know this and I'm trying to find the balance. That's part of the reason why I've tried to stall our physical relationship. My fear is once we take that step, I may not be able to control myself.

I fear once I know for myself how amazing sex is with her, we will never want anything else. I will become a shell of a man, only focused on our pleasure. I try not to let myself think too long about how many ways I can make her come. How many positions our bodies can entwine in. How beautiful she'll be when an orgasm overtakes her. How tight, wet, hot...

"Edward? What are you doing here ?"

I can see the panicked pain in her eyes from under her rain coat and I know it's my fault. I have to fix this.

"Bella. I'm sorry. I'm a fool for not telling you everyday how much I want you."

A sob escapes her throat but she gathers herself and asks, "Then tell me why, Edward. Why do you always pull back or push me away? It leaves me feel unwanted and unattractive." She holds a finger up so I can't interrupt her. "We're adults that should be able to have sex! I should be able to show you how I feel without words, but you won't let me. You're depriving me - no - us of that privilege. Why?"

"I'm afraid of going too fast. Of losing you. Of you, seeing how obsessed I am and deciding it's too much. I'm afraid once we cross that line there's no going back for me. And I don't want anything if it's not with you." Tears are running down her sweet face and it's breaking my heart.

"Edward. You have to talk to me about how you feel. I love you, but I can't be with you if you're going to make decisions that affect us both without talking to me." I've never seen her so angry and full of passion. She starts stomping her foot to make a point. "Without sharing your fears so we can work through things together. This isn't one sided, dammit! My opinion matters; I have to have a voice in this!"

It feels as though it's my heart she's stomping on. I bow my head in shame and wipe the tears from my own eyes before I look up at her again. I reach out to pull her to me but drop my arms - I don't deserve her comfort or touch. "Please don't cry, Bella. I hate that I made you cry. I promise to never assume what's best for us again. I swear I'll talk to you about my fears. Please help me fix this." I kneel on the wet sidewalk before her so she can see how sorry I am. "You, my love, are gorgeous. My desire for you is immeasurable. I want to make love until we can no longer move and all of your doubts are gone. I'm sorry I let my fear rule my heart. It will never happen again."

"I'm sorry I let it go this long. I should have talked to you about this months ago, but my fear of being rejected held me back. I'm sorry." I reach up, pull her hands off her face, where she's wiping her tears, and bring them to my lips. Bella screams and jumps back. "Edward, you're freezing! How long have you been out here?"

Hearing her say freezing makes me shiver. "An hour or so. It seemed an appropriate penance."

"Penance! Get up right now and come inside. I'll yell at you for trying to punish yourself, after I get you warmed up. I hope you don't get sick." She pulls on my arms and once I'm up she wraps an arm around my waist to help me in. I'm so cold it's hard to walk.

"I'm a doctor, silly Bella. Doctors don't get sick."

"Stupid ones that sit in the rain on a cold night do. We're going straight to the bathroom. You need to get a warm shower. Hopefully it will bring your body temperature back up quickly."

Once inside her apartment, she takes off her rain coat and puts her bag down as I struggle to get my shoes off without falling over. I didn't realise how numb my fingers and toes were until now.

"Stop and let me help you. Come on, it'll be easier in the bathroom for you to sit and leave all of your wet clothes in one place." She helps me get there and sits me on the edge of the tub. Reaching over me, she starts the shower. I manage to get my shoes off but my socks are soaked and stuck to my feet. We both chuckle as she nearly falls over trying to pry them off. I try to thank her but she cuts me off.

"Shush, you stupid, stupid man. Just shut up and let me take care of you for a change." Bella shakes her head and smiles. Her cheeks start to redden. In a voice barely above a whisper she says, "I've wanted to see you naked for a long time, but not like this. Not when you're in pain." If only I could show her I feel the same way. Bella needs to see that I have to make love to her because I want to, not because she wants me to.

We make quick work of undressing me. Bella's cheeks flame red when we get to my pants. She averts her eyes and does her best to not embarrass me.

Baring yourself to someone you love for the first time is nerveracking under normal circumstances. Being naked in her presence with a shriveled cold dick is pure terror. I cover myself with my free hand and get in the shower.

"Is it too cold or hot? It feels warm to me but I'm not sure."

"It's perfect." My eyes are closed, but I can hear clothes rusting around and I assume Bella is gathering my mess. I'm wrong. The shower curtain moves and I feel her next to me.

"Don't argue with me, Edward. I need to make sure you are warming up and don't get 's all easier for me to do from right here." Lips press into my back and I feel her breasts as she reaches up to wash my hair.

My knees buckle. "I have to sit...it's ..it's too much." I'm sitting with my knees bent, arms around them, and my head bowed.

"Shit! I'm sorry!"

"Please stand in front of me, Bella." She does and I look up through lust filled eyes. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I should be sorry I was too fucking stupid to wait for you in my car and that you have to take care of me, but I'm not. It's led me to being in this shower with you, which happens to be highlight of my life to this point." I smile up at her so she knows I'm not upset.

She returns my smile, kneels in front of me, and starts washing my hair again. I keep my eyes closed and reach out for her. I move my palms slowly up from her hips, to her slim waist, and over her ribs. I use my thumbs along the sides of her breasts that I've only ever felt through shirts and bras. A shiver courses through both of us. Thank god I have long arms.

"Open your eyes." In doing what she says, my world shifts. I had been reining it in, keeping myself in check - what the fuck was I thinking? I'll never turn down the goddess before me or hold back again.

I move my feet under me to mirror her pose, take her face in my hands and kiss her. It's anything but chaste. I stroke her tongue with mine and hold her face to me. I won't release my hands, forcing her to breathe through her nose. I move my mouth to her neck so she doesn't hyperventilate. In deep desire filled breaths, she tells me I don't feel cold and that we should go to her bed.

We stand. She wraps herself in a towel and helps me dry off, even blow drying my hair. My eyes never leave her body - memorizing every inch of her has become my new favorite hobby.

We hold hands and she leads me to her room. I drop my towel and get in first. Bella throws more blankets on the bed and crawls in next to me. We lay inches apart facing each other, heads and all under the blankets, like children whispering secrets. We share a blissful moment where our love, trust, and desire mingle together, changing us.

The sound of our panting is the only thing in the room. She reaches up to brush the hair out of my eyes and closes the distance between us. "You need to stay right next to me. I can't bear to have any distance between us."

I can't think, let alone speak, so I wrap my arms around her and press her into me in response. I can feel every dip, valley, and curve. She twists her legs up with mine, holds me to her and tucks her head under my chin. I can't stop moving my hands along her back, hips, legs, and ass.

She moves ever so slightly and brushes herself against my thigh. Not sure if it was intentional, I hesitate to act on my urge to replace my thigh with my hand.

"Please, Edward. Please, please touch me."

I feel like a teenager. My heartbeat is thumping in my head, and my nerves are making me shake, while desire makes my fingers twitch in anticipation.

I palm her and slowly run my fingers through her folds. Bella kisses my neck and snakes her own hand between us in search of me. She runs her hand up and down my dick, making me even harder.

I move away from her enough to dip my head and kiss down her throat to her chest. I lick each of her pebbled nipples and push a finger into her.

Her grip on me tightens instantly and her hips buck against my hand. My body is telling me to roll her to her back and fuck her senseless but I want her to lead. I want her to use my body for her pleasure. Not the other way around. This time has to be about her.

"Show me what you need, Love. I'll give you anything."

She hitches her leg over my hip and moves my hand out of her way. She lines us up and takes all of me that she can. I hold her hip in place and try to find the leverage I need to move in her.

I want to overload her senses and make her scream, and this position won't do. I pull out of her and move her onto her back, lying flat against my chest. I stack pillows under my head so I can see her better and turn her head to kiss me.

Lining us back up, I push into her and begin touching every glorious inch. Bella throws her head back moaning and whimpering as I caress her. I kiss along her neck and shoulder, trying to give her as much pleasure as her body will let me.

She's so tight. I'm never going to last long, but she's not either if i can help it.

She says "more" in between her panting breaths, so I grab ahold of her hips and press her further onto my cock as I thrust into her.

"Yesss. Uhh." I push her hips back arches up, moving me deeper and I watch her chest flush red.

She presses my hands against her harder and comes. Her high pitched whimpers get softer as I let her ride out her orgasm.

She whispers for me to please, please come. Her request and two thrusts later - I'm biting my lip to hold back from screaming in her ear.

She moves off of me but quickly returns to lay her head on my chest.

"If I had known you were holding that back from me...I can't decide if it was worth the wait or I should flog you for making me wait."

"It was worth the wait, Bella. We love each other for who we are, not because of the earth shattering sex."

"Hmmm," she hums in a soft, satisfied voice. "I guess I understand your point. I'm just so glad you weren't holding out for marriage. I'd like to finish school first and dragging you to Vegas would have messed with my plans."

"Ah. I see. I'm okay to fuck but not marry. I'm wounded, Bella." I tickle her sides so she knows I'm joking. I'm in no hurry to get married. We don't need a paper or rings to show our devotion to one another.

She squirms and shrieks. "Stop! I only want to graduate first!"

"I know. What about moving in with me though? After this semester. It'd make the whole using me for sex thing easier."

"Oooh. Good point! I think that sounds perfect."

"Using me for sex?" I ask.

She slaps my chest as she chuckles and looks at me. "No. Living with you. It sounds perfect."

We kiss, snuggle together, and fall asleep to thoughts of love and forever.

Edward Pov - The next spring

If you had asked me last year on this day what I seen in my future I never could have guessed that I would be walking to meet my brother and his pregnant wife for breakfast, with my fiancee at my side.

Rosalie is positively glowing and my brother is vibrating with excitement at her side. He jumps up to hug me and Bella when we get to the table.

"Twins, guys! We're having twins!"

"Emmett! You were supposed to wait until your parents got here!" Rose is trying her best to sound angry while smiling, making us all laugh.

My parents walk in and dad asks what they missed.

Emmett hugs and kisses them both. He's embraced living for today and never missing an opportunity to tell someone you love them. "Oh, you know. Nothing much...only that we're giving you two grandbabies at once!"

Mom heads straight for Rose. She kisses her cheek and hugs her tight. I've never seen her this happy...any of us really, all smiling, with tears of joy in our eyes.

I realize it's hope. We lost it when we lost Alice and it's been gone for so long I almost didn't recognize it. I know in my heart of hearts, it's Alice who made this all happen some how, some way. I smile a little bigger, hug Bella to my side a little tighter, kiss the top of her head - I can't wait until it's our turn to start a family.

We eat, chat, and enjoy this small piece of time where everything seems right in the world before heading over to clean up the park.

We all arrive and mom jumps right into leader mode- handing out t-shirts and directing everyone. I hear Emmett yelling, "Dude! You made it! He's never going to believe this!" Everyone starts whispering and elbowing each other. I have to ask Bella to help me figure out what's going on, I'm lost.

"Oh, that's Emmett's buddy, the football player. I think he's here to meet with that patient you helped."

"That makes sense. My brother would walk through fire for that kid. Honestly I think he would for any of his patients, but Seth, well, he's just special."

"He is special. He's a walking miracle - thanks to you two."

Specialists we consulted with from around the world told us Seth Clearwater would never survive. That he should be sent home to die peacefully with his family. Emmett told them all to kiss his ass and enlisted my help.

With his mother's permission, we tried new experimental drugs that were still in the early stages and not yet approved to treat ALL. They worked. Seth is cancer free and every follow up so far has been clear.

"Coach! Coach Edward!" Seth sees me and comes over to give me a hug.

"Hi Seth! I think your head coach has a special surprise for you today." I call Emmett over and Seth is thrilled to meet his favorite Seahawk. Rose brings him Skittles and jokingly promises to name one of the twins after him.

I've never watched a game so it's all rather confusing. Bella shakes her head and tells me to never admit I'm not a fan to her father.

When asked by a news crew who his hero is, Seth says his Coaches without hesitation. Damn, this kid makes it easy to love him.

Being at this park next to the women we love, with a young man we saved together - makes Emmett and I overjoyed. We did right by Alice. Where ever she is, I know she's proud of us for our careers and even more for opening our hearts to love.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please leave the author some love and remember to come back to vote after May 24th!**


End file.
